Vanessa LeBlanx
Vanessa LeBlanx is a major character in the beginning of Shattered, being James Derettas's girlfriend before her tragic death. Biography Dating James Vanessa was a resident of Interface City during the time of Shattered. Eventually she met James Derettas, and they would go out for several years. However, unbeknownst to James, Vanessa was secretly going out at night and dating Erik Baying at the same time, even having affairs. James never knew about this. Attempted proposal by James On the night of August 1, 2015, James was sitting in his apartment writing a letter to Vanessa, explaining how things are going really well between the two and that he wanted Vanessa to meet him at The Elvediner the following day at 3:00, so they can "discuss things". James had a proposal to marriage in mind. The BioLynk Incident However, James's plans would get messed up, unbeknownst (again, that word!) to him, because Erik Baying would cause The BioLynk Incident. James survived this and jumped out the window and landed 61 stories below, in a dumpster (which he also survived due to him having powers but not knowing it yet). He is almost immediately contacted by Vanessa in person, who shows up, worried intensely about James and his condition. Death James is about to tell Vanessa about his plans to meet at the Elvediner so he can propose to her, but she's about to tell him about her secret affairs with Erik and that they should break up. However, they are interrupted by the collapsing of the BioLynk building. As they are running in fear from the collapsing building, Vanessa trips and falls. James doesn't see this so he keeps running anyway. He looks back and notices that Vanessa had fallen at the very ''last second, but it's too late. The building comes down on them, and Vanessa dies, becoming buried in the wreckage along with hundreds of other people. Affair revealed to James In Vanessa the mission, Joey finds out that Vanessa had dated Erik for several years behind James's back and calls James so they can meet in person. James heads to Joey's residence and Joey tells James the news. At first James is in shock and doesn't believe it, but a picture of the pair together gets James to believe. He snaps and becomes filled with sadness, anger and even fear. Personality Vanessa is very nice but can be stubborn sometimes, as well as opinionated. She cares for James and is very protective as seen in Prologue. However, she is very dishonest and non-trustworthy, as she dated Erik behind James's back for years and even had affairs. Appearance Vanessa is a short girl with black stringy hair. She has freckles on her face, and big brown eyes. Vanessa wears a pink sweatshirt with a red heart on it, and a blue scarf. Gallery Vanessa.png|Cartoon concept of Vanessa VanessaLeBlanx.png|Full body art of Vanessa LeBlanx.png|Zoom in art Trivia *Vanessa's original name was Trish. This was taken from Trish Dailey from inFAMOUS, but was later changed for these reasons. *Despite Vanessa only physically appearing in one mission, she is a major part of the early storyline as she was James's love and now she was gone. Although, this motivated James to work harder and avenge the city, and be a better superhero. However James eventually got over Vanessa, and by Chapter III she is ''almost forgotten. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shattered